


Oh What's That? A Floor!

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust cares, Angel Dust is a Fluffy Whore, Angel Dusts Fluff is a Pillow, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alastors always smiles, even when he's hurting.Depression can't hide forever though.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 9
Kudos: 441





	Oh What's That? A Floor!

Alastor had woken a few hours ago, limbs a little sluggish as he dressed, legs a little slow, feet dragging and his smile felt heavier than usual, like the corners were constantly trying to droop. He kept them up by sheer force of will, kicking his feet to give the illusion of energy, to make it look like he was still bouncy. 

The smell of food, no matter how much it tempted, felt like a threat so he avoided the dining room, heading instead for the foyer to annoy husk, a task that usually didn't take much energy.

Angel was at the bar, sitting on a stool, sweater hanging off a shoulder, temptingly delicious and Alastors stomach growled. Thankfully he was still on the other side of the room so they didn't hear him until he cleared his throat and sat with them. 

Angels smile was bright, warm and sweet even as his gold fang flashed and when he spoke his voice was soft and a little husky. But Alastors hearing was fuzzy and he couldn't make out the words. It took his vision going grey to realise what was about to happen but by then it was too late.

He slid sideways off his stool to hit the floor with a clatter and a thump.

Angels reaction was instant, leaping from his stool and clambering down to his knees to lift Alastors head into his lap, stroking his hair away from his glazed and glassy eyes. "It's warm today, maybe it's just the heat" he tried to convince himself, checking Al for injuries and then picked up the shorter demon, cradling him in his four arms so he could carry him to the nearby sofa. 

His hands made quick work of removing Alastors jacket, but he stopped as soon as it was off, staring down at a shirt and vest that hung off a too slim frame and wrists showing that were so thin they looked like skin wrapped around bone. 

He let the jacket fall to the floor as he fell to his knees, rolling the sleeve up higher. Scars, silvery white and glistening on skin stretched tight, interlaced and tangled with what looked like rope burns and claw marks.

He swallowed bile and untucked Alastors shirt, lifting it enough to check underneath and clapped his spare set of hands to his mouth, biting back a gasp as tears spilled from his eyes. 

He was emaciated, skin on bones and scars everywhere he looked and he tugged the shirt back down, covering the evidence before clambering onto the lounge, shifting Alastor until he was cradled against his fluffy chest and wrapping all his arms around him as If to protect him from all hell.

Angels glare and sharp snarl was enough to scare all away from the foyer, pink eyes glowing dangerously until everyone left. No one came in to check on him and Al, allowing him the privacy to remove his gloves so he could stroke clawed fingers through red and black hair, gently massaging at the psychotic deers back with his lower hands.

Alastor woke with a small grumble, nuzzling into warm, sweet smelling fluff, blinking blearily, raising a shaking hand to rub at his blurry eyes. He leaned subconsciously into stroking fingers, practically melting into Angels hold. When he looked up, it took a while for his brain to connect the dots. 

"I apologise for passing out my good fellow" he said, static almost drowning out his words, voice flat as he tried to lift himself out of the fluffy whores hold. He could barely lift himself enough though. 

"Don't start with me smiles, and ya can put the fake smile away, it's just us in here" the Spider said, still stroking claws through black and red tresses soothingly even though his voice was flat. "How long have ya been punishing yourself?" The Spider asked, clenching lower set of hands around Al before the demon could even try to leave his hold.

There was the sound of a record screeching as Alastors mind tried to process what Angel had just said, static bursting through the room loud and sudden. Angel didn't react, only rolled his eyes and tugged, so gently it was barely there, on Al's hair when the cannibal tried to excuse himself. 

"I thought it was the heat that made ya pass out, but after taking your jacket off to try and cool ya down...." The Spider started, and Alastor watched in shock and mounting horror as emotions flashed through those lovely pink eyes. Shock, sadness, guilt, hurt, worry to name a few and Alastor froze like the deer he was in front of a set of headlights. 

"You've been hurting yourself Al, I recognise those sorta marks and the starvation" his fingers paused in Alastors hair then slid down to caress a jaw, curling under a chin to raise Alastors face so their eyes could meet again. "Ya don't have ta tell me why, ya don't have ta tell me anything, but at least don't try to fucking lie to someone who just wants to look after ya" he said, words hard but voice broken and eyes spilling with some soft emotion that Alastor recognised as something somewhere between love and compassion. 

His mouth went dry and he nodded dumbly.

He didn't struggle or tense when angel pulled him back in for a hug, a kiss being pressed to the top of his head. And if he clung to Angels shoulders tightly and buried his face in Angels chest with a sad sob, well, there was no one around to comment on it.


End file.
